Something More
by Sincerelysix
Summary: Soo I rated this T but in later Chapters it may be M Idk... It all dependes. I suck at summarys becuase I knd let the story write itself sooo hopefully you'll like please please read! :D Disclaimer I own Nothing! except the plot that I own.
1. Chapter 1

Outcast

"Bye, my dear Luna. Do write" Xenophilius had his arms wrapped around his child. "I shall miss you, darling"

The young blonde child unwrapped herself "I shall miss you to dad" She went to hug him again. For three years it had been just Luna and her father. Her Mother had died in an accident involving one of her experiments. The young child would have loved to of had her mother on her first day of school.

"Before you go my dear, I have a present" Xenophilius smiled.

"Daddy you should not have, we don't have a lot of money and you already had to get me so much." The young girl beamed up at him.

Out of his pocket he pulled a beautiful silver charm bracelet. "Your Mother started for you. She had planned to give it to you on this day"

"Oh it's as beautiful as the crumple-horn Snorkack horn you found" she smiled and put it on." it's beautiful" her voice was dreamy and yet a hint of sadness traced in it. The young girl would miss her father.

The train whistle blew and it was time to leave.

Luna removed herself from her father again. "I'll miss you "she called over her shoulder as she ran off towards the train.

Once on board she looked for an empty Compartment. Everywhere was full so, Luna settled for one with a little red headed girl asleep and an older boy. She slid the door open.

"Do you mind if sit in here?" her voice as dreamy as it had ever been.

The boy looked up "Actually I'm saving seats, sorry." he frowned Luna just looked down and slid the door shut.

She walked a little farther and fond an empty compartment. Luna was delighted, she had never been good at conversations and this was a good way to avoid one. Very soon after she settled in the trolley came around. An older redhead boy came up by the trolley and looked into her compartment. She went out to buy herself a pumpkin patsy. Right as Luna turned to leave the redheaded boy spoke.

"Excuse me" his voice was overly cocky and confident

Luna turned to see his brown eyes look at her. "Yes "her voice dreamy and nervous.

"Are you the only one in that compartment?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Luna frowned inwardly; she hadn't wanted people in her compartment. "Yes, why do you ask?"

The boy smiled wickedly "do you think me, my brother and our friend could sit with you?"

Luna sighed "fine" she really hadn't wanted them to, but was too nice to say so.

"Thanks! I'm Fred by the way" he held out a hand.

Luna shook it gently "Luna Lovegood." She said dreamily. "You have a lot of wrakspurts"

Fred looked at her as if she had three heads

"They are little creatures that fly in your head and make your brain fuzzy" Luna explained.

"Sure" he smiled and turned "well we'll be by in a minute or so"

Luna smiled and walked back into her compartment and flipped through the copy of the quibbler she had left on the seat.

They came in and immediately started to talk in whispers she saw them point at her many times. This was going to be a long ride, Luna decided.

After fifteen minutes Fred finally introduced the other to and George and Lee.

The train made a sudden lurch and Luna ended up in George's lap. She quickly apologized and moved into a corner.

George just smiled "it's Kay"

Luna still felt rather flustered. She gave a weak smile and started reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorting's and Tears**

Luna had made it to Hogwarts perfectly fine, though still a bit flustered from her accidental sitting in George's lap.

"Firs' Yers' ovr' 'ere" Hagrid smiled as all the new students made their way over to him.

Luna made her way through the crowd. She joined the other first years as they got into the boats. It seemed to Luna that on the train all of the first years had found little groups in which they stayed in. Luna wound up have to get in a boat with the little redhead girl she had seen on the train.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley but you can call me Ginny" the girl held out her hand.

Luna took it "Luna Lovegood" she smiled dreamily.

Ginny smiled "what house are you hoping for?"

Luna didn't' even need to think "Ravenclaw….. And is your brothers Fred and George?"

"Yes. And whatever they did I'm sorry" she smiled apologetically

Luna just smiled as they pulled up to the school. She was told to follow Professor McGonagall, Luna looked over at Ginny who hadn't left her side since the boats. "I'm nervous" Luna admitted. "What if I go up there and the nargles attack me?"

Ginny looked at her oddly for a moment then plainly stated "don't worry about Nargles "she smiled sweetly.

Luna smiled reassured as they step through the doors into the great hall. After a Minute the Professor place a stole and a Hat in the front of the great hall. Luna and ginny jumped a little as the hat began to sing.

_Every year September 1st, _

_I'm called to do my duty. _

_To attend the Hogwarts Welcome Banquet _

_And show you all my inner beauty. _

_I know you think I'm worn and ugly _

_And should be thrown away, _

_But I hold the key to your future here _

_Starting from today. _

_I have no easy task before me _

_For alone I must decide. _

_By looking into your deepest thoughts _

_I shall tell you which house to reside. _

_There are four houses to choose from: _

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. _

_Four great wizards who once chose for themselves, _

_But can no longer for they are no more. _

_What Helga Hufflepuff valued most? _

_Was hard work, loyalty, and determination. _

_And Rowena Ravenclaw believed _

_Great knowledge should be their inspiration. _

_Three words that describe Salazar Slytherin, _

_Are ambitious, sly, and cunning. _

_He thought they should stop at nothing _

_To get what they are craving. _

_And finally there's Godric Gryffindor, _

_Courageous, noble and brave. _

_He preferred that his students _

_Stay chivalrous to the grave. _

_Four houses great and mighty, _

_All excelling in their own way. _

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor _

_Would be proud if they were here today. _

_So put me on upon your head, _

_And let's get the sorting underway._

Luna along with everyone else in the hall broke out in applause. Luna looked at the tables set behind her as the professor started reading off names. She was searching for the boys who had sat with her in the train. She tried desperately to find them but had no luck. Finally, Professor McGonagall called her name. Luna walked up slowly and waited as the professor placed the hat on her head.

The Hat jerked her head from side to side. "A very bright mind" The hat commented "brave and Loyal. You want to show people you're good enough" and suddenly the hat Shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

No applause came from the Ravenclaw table, though the other tables cheered for her, Luna felt a lone and scared she directed her attention to where Ginny would get sorted. Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor and Luna's heart sank, Ginny was Luna's only friend. Luna also noticed the kids who had sat with her on the bus were all in Gryffindor.

After everyone had been sorted And Dumbledore had said his speech, the room erupted with laughter and conversation. Luna sat alone and quiet. She had finished her food and was messing with her bracelet when a older boy snatched it off her wrist.

"Aww look at loony's pretty bracelet "He spoke to her as if she were stupid.

"Give it back" Luna looked at him angry.

"And who's going to make me?" The Ravenclaw boy inquired.

"Please it's all I have of my mother…" Luna looked as if she were on the verge of tears .

The boy just sneered and pocketed the bracelet and walked off. Luna looked for him but couldn't remember his face this was the worst time for wrackspurts.

Luna's face was getting red and her eyes were stinging she couldn't do this not in front of everyone. She got up and ran from the great hall. She had no Idea where she was going she figured she'd find out once she got there.

Fred had turned to look at the blonde girl from the train just as she bolted from the room. He didn't know why but before he could stop himself he was running after her.

You like it?

Reviews are always welcomed!

Love you guys! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends?**

Luna found her at the end of a hall curled into a tiny ball. All she had wanted was her bracelet back…. How could someone she'd never met be so mean to her? She hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks until they fell to her robe.

She heard footsteps and picked up her head to see who it was. One of the red head boys from the trains was running down the hall after her. He came to a stop right in front of her.

"Luna" He tried to make his voice serious but it wasn't working. George had always had a problem being serious. "Are you Okay? I mean….Err what happened in there?"

Luna eyes looked into his it was George the one she had fell on in the train." Yeah I'm fine" she wiped the tears away "Just Jalleydillers they make you upset when you're not" She lied.

George knew the real story "So it wouldn't be that Zacharias took your bracelet?"

Luna looked up at him knowing she should not have lied to him. "That might also have something to do with it…"

George picked her up by her elbow. "You can't allow people to get under your skin like that; you need to stick up for yourself." He smiled and handed her a tube full of cream "And put some of this in his tea" George laughed and took her back to the great room.

Luna smiled she couldn't speak. Did this mean he was her friend?

George looked behind to see her "And I'll go get your bracelet back" He smiled nicely. George couldn't place his figure on it but he fancied Luna.

After George got her bracelet back it was time to go back to the common rooms. Luna skipped up the stairs and to the common room where she got to answer the riddle. After admiring the airy common room for a few minutes Luna ventured up to her dorm to get ready for bed.

George couldn't stop thinking of her the fact that people were picking on her already wasn't good.

"Georgie" Fred smiled "what's gotten into you?"

George looked up and smiled "Nothing I was daydreaming "he lied easily and Fred bought it.

George vowed in his head right then and there that he would protect her no matter the cost.

The next morning when Luna got up she realized her necklace was missing; she chalked it up to nargles….

Luna walked down to breakfast her stomach rumbling. She sat at the Ravenclaw table and put some toast on her plate. But she never got the chance to eat it. Luna was surrounded by slytherins they were all poking and prying at her. Luna felt her face get hot. Thankfully professor McGonagall came and told them to sit down.

Luna decided from there it was time to go to class. Her first class was potions. She skipped all the way to the dungeons getting strange looks from everyone.

She did fairly well in class though people kept throwing things at her. Her next to classes got progressively worse. She wasn't any good at Charms and History of magic was just boring, not to mention people kept calling her "loony" Luna. She put on a brave face and said it didn't hurt but none of these people knew her why where they being so mean.

Luna went to lunch and sat by herself at the end of the table where the other girls gave her nasty looks. After lunch Luna had her free period, she decided to take this period and go try to find her missing things. She was half way down the hall when someone rammed into her making her fall and spill her bag. No one helped her pick it up.

After the rest of her classes and dinner Luna went out into the court yard she knew she was supposed to go inside but her mother had once spoken of the most wonderful creatures called Thestrals Luna wanted to see them, she wanted to feel close with her mother. So Luna put on her midnight cloak and skipped into the forest. Luna didn't even notice the rain.

Everyone in the Gryffindor dorm was sleeping, everyone except George that is. George looked out his window and he saw a wisp of white blonde hair heading toward the forbidden forest. He knew it was Luna. He planned on going and finding her before she did something stupid. He pulled on his slippers and a robe.

George wondered where she was going in the rain she was going to get sick or, expelled or, both.

Sorry guys I know it's not my best work I need some Ideas please I have major writers block it's taken me three days to write this ^^^ and it is not my best work by far. I'm sorry for it's crappyness


End file.
